


Uninvited House Guest

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt Severus Snape, M/M, Oblivious Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: Severus closed the cupboard with a loud thump and listened to it echo through the small kitchen gaining a moments satisfaction before the whistling kettle loudly demanded his attention. He’s been home for a total of two days and within that time period have come to two major conclusions.The first one was that Aurous are total imbeciles incapable of doing their work.The second was that Harry Potter’s presence was inescapable no matter how many walls Severus put between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally posting! So sorry for the long wait...  
> Okay so these characters aren't mine, and I do not make any profit out of this.  
> Un-betaed, but I've been thinking about getting someone to beta my work so if you're interested please just let me know.  
> Well, hope you enjoy!

Severus closed the cupboard with a loud thump and listened to it echo through the small kitchen gaining a moments satisfaction before the whistling kettle loudly demanded his attention. He’s been home for a total of two days and within that time period have come to two major conclusions.

The first one was that Aurous are total imbeciles incapable of doing their work.

The second was that Harry Potter’s presence was inescapable no matter how many walls Severus put between them.   

Resisting the urge to sigh Severus moved towards the noisy kettle and extinguished the small flame crackling underneath. Leaning forward to pick it up Severus felt a sudden shock of pain bloom in his neck shooting down into his left arm. It lasted no more than a few seconds but was more than enough. His feet felt like lead and his body buzzed with the rush of adrenaline. Severus lifted his right hand slowly and despite his better judgement allowed his fingertips to stroke over his scars. Lifting his hand to his face Severus knew what he would see even before his eyes shifted towards it.

His hand was pale, and his nails blunt. Dark stains clung to his fingertips some of them dark underneath his nails. Long lines marred his palm forming patterns between the lifelines etched into his skin. All this and all the more the absence of even the slightest hint of crimson stains, just as he knew it would be.  

Severus clenched his hand into a fist before lowering it down to curl around the handle of the steaming kettle.

_It’s a side effect of the allusion spell, of course not permanent, nothing to worry yourself over too much. They should clear out in a week or two…_

Severus sneered at the old fool’s words while moving over to the empty cups waiting on the kitchen table. He filled the first and hesitated only slightly on the second before tipping forward the kettle and filling it as well. He them summoned the milk and poured in both cups before slipping two sugar cubes inside the second.

Picking up both cups Severus made his way out of the kitchen and headed for the library. The door stood wide open and as he cast a glance inside he noticed that every single one of the windows had been opened allowing the sunny day bustling outside to filter through.

Severus turned his attention to the far corner of the room where a small desk stood littered with stacks of papers and a file or two. Behind said desk sat Potter with his chair pulled up close to it. Both elbows rested on the desk with his head in his hands as his fingers twisted in his dark locks. His shoulders slumped forward and there was a general air of exhaustion hanging around him. Resisting the urge to call out to him Severus strode up to the table and cleared his throat. 

“If this is what the Aurors call working I fear for the future of the wizarding world.”

Potter did not move except for the small curve of his lip that simultaneously felt both taunting and fond.

“Didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I care, idiot. I spent most of my adult life fighting for it. I’ve only recently decided to take a step back and leave it over to your _thriving_ generation and look the world is already crumbling at the edges. ”

During Severus’s small speech Potter had lifted his head, openly staring at him with that same smile still in place. To his irritation he could feel a slightest buzz under his skin and heat pushing up to his cheeks.

“Do stop staring like an idiot and apply yourself to something useful for once.” Severus turned around but felt the hot splash of tea against his skin. He looked down at the tea before turning back and plonking down the cup which resulted in more of the substance spilling over the edges. He then turned around and stormed back out purposefully ignore Potter’s gaze.

*** 

Severus looked up as soon as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was past eleven already and the neighbourhood had died down under the blanket of darkness and night sounds. The library was mostly dark except for a few candles and the warm glow of the fire. Potter was standing in the door casually leaning his shoulder against the frame, his arms crossed loosely across his chest.

“Is it safe to enter?” he asked. Severus stared at the man, for a moment suddenly jealous at the man’s apparent comfort in his own skin, he seemed more comfortable than Severus ever felt in his own house and the unfairness of it burned bright in his chest.

“Recalling your apparent lack of care for privacy I can’t see why it would suddenly matter.”

Potter shook his head slightly before entering and settling in on the old arm chair across from Severus’s own.

Severus immediately shifted his attention back to his book. Stealing only an occasional glace at his current companion. Potter was strangely silent as he sat curled up warm in front of the fire, legs folded beneath him leaning his head resting against the side of the chair.

After settling down he never said a word, allowing the crackling of the fire to fill the silence.

Severus settled back focusing on the book feeling the calming hum of another breath soak through him. A slight snore startled him and looking over Severus could see the sleep warm figure of Harry cuddled close to the couch, glasses digging harshly into the side of his face. Severus stayed a moment watching the even rise and fall of the young man’s chest and valiantly gave up on forcing down the warmth spreading in his chest.

Closing his book Severus got up and moved towards Harry. Softly he curled his thumb and forefinger around the man’s chin turning it away from the couch long enough to remove the familiar round rimmed glasses and place them on the table next to the sleeping figure. Reaching over to his own armchair he pulled down the blanket and draped it over the young man. He allowed himself a second longer, eyes traveling over the sleep warm skin and tussled hair before reaching for a lone candle and exiting the room. 

***

Harry entered the kitchen hopelessly trying to flatten his mob of hair. He stopped dead however as soon as he realized how empty it was. Usually Severus would be stomping around, abusing cupboard doors and softly grumbling under his breath. The room would smell of toast and eggs sometimes porridge (depending on Severus’s mood) and Harry would offer his help only to be shoed away into one of the seats allowing him to be a silent spectator in the morning routine of one Severus Snape.

He was always unbearably grumpy till after he had his first cup of tea, then his frown will lose some of its depth sometimes it might even disappear completely even if only for no more than 5 minutes. 

The silence was disconcerting to say the least.

Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest, he allowed himself a deep breath before moving forward his hand resting on his wand where it rested in his back pocket. He took a sweep of the kitchen, eyes trailing over every inch before something caught his eye. The back door stood open slightly, warm morning sun filtering through. Harry moved softly checking behind him before leaning forward and peeping through the crack. He opened the door slowly before stepping out onto a small porch with pots of plants and herbs placed around the edges. A few chairs was set out and an odd misplaced swinging bench stood in the corner, its pealing white paint sharp in the morning light.

“How awfully kind of you join me Potter.” Severus sat silent gaze fixed on two doves hopping around playfully where they sat on the fence.

“I never pegged you for the type to have something like this.” And it was true, during most of his time at Hogwarts Harry had struggled to associate Severus with anything other than the damp, dark musty dungeon. Only now that he’s finally faced with the new reality, like the sharp contrast Severus had been to the white of snow, the glow of life that seemed to omit from everything around him now that the man was free, now that Harry took the time to look.

“Every man needs solitude Potter.” And he then pointedly gave Harry a look.

Harry ignored the jab and instead nodded once again taking in the detail. Small herbs next to tangled strings of vines, bushes of lavender leaving their fragrance hanging in the air. Finally his gaze drifted back to Severus and found that the wizard had closed his eyes and slightly tipped his head up chest rising with a deep breath.  He open them slowly before he turned and looked at Harry. He then got up and started walking towards Harry mouth opening in no doubt a biting comment before suddenly his body bowed forward curling in on itself as a breathless, surprized exhale escaped his lips.

“Severus!” Harry rushed forward curling his arm around Severus’s back and hefting him up. Almost as soon as it began it stopped and Severus relaxed in his arms. For a moment they both stayed completely still, the morning sounds drowned out by the light pant of hot breath against Harry’s ear.

“Are you all right?” Harry murmured softly shifting his left palm to cup Severus’s elbow. He immediately regretted it as Severus tensed at his words and shook himself out of Harry’s embrace and took a step away from him. There was a light flush to his cheeks, eyes not quite focussing on Harry. Whether it was anger or embarrassment Harry wasn’t quite sure.

“Severus, you know I need you to tell me if the side-effects keep…”

“I’m fine.” Severus barked. “Do stop faffing, it only happened two or three times since your incursion and the effect has lessened considerably over the last three days.” he finished before all but pushing Harry out of the way and making his way into the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath closing his eyes and lifting his own head towards the rays of sun while slowly counting to ten and back before returning to the kitchen where Severus was already busy slamming a cupboard door loudly instead of verbally acknowledging Harry’s presence.

Porridge was cooking on the stove and kettle was well on its way to boiling. Harry stood in the doorway silently watching, smiling fondly at the scene playing off in front of him.

“Potter, get out of the doorway you’re blocking all the natural light, and do us both a favour and wipe that idiotic smile off your face, it’s not helping my woeful questioning of your intelligence in the slightest.”

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and tried to control his smile as he settled down in his usual breakfast chair, eyes unconsciously drifting to the wizard in front of him.

***

“Mr Potter I believe I asked you to simply let the ground breathe not rediscover the centre of the earth.” Harry paused a moment wiping the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead, and no doubt leaving a big smear of dirt behind judging by the slight pull of Severus’s mouth.

“I never said I was an expert at Herbology, anyway it was you who dragged me over here and thrusted the thing into my hands.”

“Only because I feared you might walk a hole in my floor with all your pacing.” Severus replied narrowing his eyes at Harry before swiftly turning around and directing his attention back to the small row of green younglings rising out of the fertilized soil.

Moving over to the small bench Harry retrieved his glass and filled it at one of the water points set in the greenhouse. He took a few gulps, enjoying the cold flood of water down his throat and stood a minute resting, his eyes following Severus as the man curled his long fingers around the wand in a better grip before arching his hand in a series of complicated wand movements. His thin lips silently shaping the unfamiliar syllables.

Emptying the glass Harry quickly rinsed it out and set it back on the wooden bench before grabbing his shovel and continuing his work. It was strangely calming, not that Harry had any green fingers to speak of but he seemed to find himself in between the swing of his arms and the twinge of muscles working in his back. A sort of calm, even pleasure at the repetitiveness of the motion, sure and simple.

Severus who had started at the opposite side of the green house was steadily working his way towards Harry. They worked mostly in silence except for when Severus mumbled something and the floating quill and scroll next to him penned it down and of course he also shot a few pointers Harry’s way when he felt a little redirection was in order.  Harry repressed a smile before bending down to pull out one of the weeds that had resolutely escaped Severus keen eye.

Looking up Harry caught Severus dark gaze resting on him. Their eyes met and held for a single moment before Severus flipped the dark stand of hair that had fallen over his eye away. He lowered his wand resting his arm next to his side.

“I think that’s enough for one day. We can finish tomorrow. We don’t want you fainting on account of over-exertion.” Before swiftly turning and heading for the door. Harry watched till the dark figure disappeared through the door before hurrying to put away the shovel. After washing his hands he picked up the glass as he passed the bench and headed for the door, closing it with a soft click behind him.

***

Severus sat silently determined to keep his eyes on the book resting in his hands despite the soft creak of steps to his left. The step suddenly grinded to a halt and Severus froze body loaded with tension as he carefully listened. It’s been a sort of ritual that had been going on all night. Potter had gotten up from his usual place in the arm chair and started circling the room, stopping from time to time to slowly drag a finger over a book’s spine tracing the letters of the printed title, before moving on. Finally the soft patter of steps had stopped and for the first time that night Severus heard the rustle of pages other than his own.

“You have books written by muggles?” Severus chanced a glance before focusing his attention on his own book again.

“I do belief you know the answer to that question seeing that the answer is currently in your hands.”

“No, no it’s just... I mean, I didn’t expect it. ”

“Despite their lack of magical talents they are in some field more educated than the wizarding community, psychology for instance.”

“But these are novels, fiction.” Severus could feel the warmth of his cheeks, and along with it an overwhelming spike of irritation.

“Yes well I never considered that the golden child’s approval was needed for my book collection.”

“No it’s just… I didn’t expect it.” Harry repeated voice soft and Severus could not help but glance up.

 “When my nephew was very young, my aunt used to read to him. It didn’t last long, Dudley never really liked it. But I laid awake, my door slightly open, listening to the adventures. It brought comfort for a short while, the most I probably ever…” he stopped suddenly, his blooming cheeks barely visible in the burning candle light. Severus stares transfixed before turning his attention back to his book.

There is a few moments silence nothing more than the crackling of flames filling the room before Severus finally spoke.

“Which novel?”

“ _Oliver Twist_. Ironic isn’t it?”

Severus smiled.

***

Severus only made it as far as the second step before Potter’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Going somewhere are we?” Severus turns around scowl firmly in place as he replied coldly.

“I am going to check up on my bookshop, Merlin only know in what a state it had been left, and judging by the Auror standards I have been exposed to I’m not in the least bit hopeful in that regard.” He finished pointedly, eyebrow strategically raised before turning around and finishing his descend. To his annoyance an answering echo of steps follow behind him.

“Potter, I really do not need your assistance in this matter.”

“You really do not have any say in this matter. I was assigned to protect you,” Severus scoffed at that. ”And unfortunate for you this trip is not an exception.” There a slight note in Harry’s voice that made Severus look up, catch his eye and for a moment they face one another before Severus turned away adjusting his cape before grunting out:

“Don’t make me wait for you, Potter.” Before aparating to the front of his bookstore.

The streets were mostly silent with only a few people wandering around. There shimmered a protection charm around his shop but Severus found that he could easily enough remove it. Potter was silent behind him and Severus decided to count it as a blessing. He started heading up the few steps and unlocked the door. Inside the shop was cast in twilight despite the sun burning outside.

There was a clear attempt by whoever, probably Kingsey’s doing, to return the shop to some form of order but the books were all sorted wrong, probably just thrusted into any available space, Severus thinks, small curl of contempt burning in his stomach. Before he could do anything more a sudden pain bloomed in his neck. He stumbled only to be righted once again by Potters hands bracketing his elbows. The pain lasted no more than a few seconds leaving Severus with nothing more than an uncomfortable pulse beneath the stretch of his scar.

It took a moment before the soft pressure of Harry’s fingers registered, their warmth bleeding through the layers of material separating skin.  Severus pulled away ignoring the uncomfortable pull beneath his skin.

“Since you’re here, Potter, you might as well make your self useful.” There’s not even a pause before Potter moves forward stopping next to him. He shot Severus a grin before asking:

“Where do we start?”

***

 

Harry entered the library heading for the arm chair where he forgot his book the previous night. If he listened carefully he could hear clanging from the kitchen were Severus was busy making tea, no doubt while waiting for one of his potions to shimmer. The small lab leading from the kitchen was one of the few rooms off limits to Harry, since Severus wasn’t willing to test whether Harry truly had improved in potions even by the smallest inch.

Harry crossed over the room and picked up the red leather-bound book. He took a moment to trail his fingers over the smooth surface and lifted the pages to his nose, breathing in deep one of the scents that clung to Severus much like the bitter tea that had woven itself into the fabric of his dark wardrobe.

Harry almost dropped the book as the fireplace suddenly sprang to life.

“Harry,” a familiar voice whispered and a wave of relief crashed over him as he recognised the face burning in the coals.

“Ron.” Harry smiled as he picked up the book before moving towards the fire place.

“One and only. Sorry I’m checking in like this, would have come in person but things have been pretty busy lately.”

“It’s not a problem Ron. Don’t worry, I know exactly what you mean.” Ron answered with an exaggerate sigh before continuing.

“Don’t get me started, Hermione is nagging me about our anniversary, keeps reminding me of the date and all, and debating whether we should invite the whole family for dinner or just tea. It’s bloody exhausting.”

Harry tries to hide his smile but with Ron and Hermione it has always been hard to hide his amusement.

“So she’s cooking again. I though she gave up after her last… accident.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Ron mumbles eyes everted. Harry feels a little guilty about bringing it up. Ever since their marriage Hermione had attempted home cooked meals. She’d even gotten some of Molly’s recipes but to her great dismay she complete failed at it. And had thus resorted in a long battle of attempts. Instead of the disappointed resignation that Harry had expected it had only resulted in frustrated determination and Ron always, one way or another, ending up on the wrong end of it all.

“I actually do have some good news for you.”

“Yeah,” Harry prompted desperately wanting to move away from their previous topic.

“Yeah, you’re free to leave the lair. Richard and a few of the others followed one of our leads and caught the bunch red handed in an abandoned muggle fabric.”

“Oh, that’s…good.” Harry responded trying his best to feel some of the enthusiasm Ron was expecting to hear.

“Good?... I’d say it’s a blood damn relief. Can’t image how it has to have been locked up with only Snape for company. Can hardly belief you survived this long, mate.”

Harry tries to smile, pushing down the pressure building in his chest and completely missing the echo of retreating footsteps.

***

Severus climbed the steps to his back door with nothing but the rays of the full moon lighting his way. There’s a slight twinge in his chest as he rests his hand on the doorknob but he mentally shrugs it off before turning the nob and entering. There’s no light in the hallway except for the light following him inside. The darkness pushed down on his chest but he closed the door and advanced towards the kitchen. He passed the library, slight light pouring from the open doors and Severus does not allow himself to hope just keeps on walking till he has reason to stop.

“Severus.” Before he can decide whether to continue as if he didn’t hear, Potter continues.

“Don’t even think about it. I know you heard me.”

Severus took a breath before he turned around and entered the library. He moved toward the nearest table and puts down the basket. He then started pulling off his gloves.

“What is it Potter, and do make it quick seeing that I want to get some sleep before day break.” There is seconds of silence that makes Severus’s skin pull tighter and tighter with each tick.

“Where have you been?” Severus’s head shoots up, can’t help it. Potter is leaning forward hand braced against the fireplace. As he speaks he turns around allowing the flames to outline his frame with its bright orange glow. Severus is surprised, there is genuine anger in Potter’s voice, anger he hasn’t heard since…

“That’s not any of your business is it, after all I’m no longer in need of a guard dog. I’m only surprised at your seeming concern for my wellbeing as I would have expected no less than your immediate departure as soon as it was possible.”

“Did Kingsley inform you?” Harry asks, hard edge still framing his voice.

“Why on earth would Kingsley go to such extremes for my convenience? We both know what the ministry’s opinion is regarding my situation. Again it does not concern you, Potter. Your period of service is over and your concern is no longer needed. ”

Harry stares at him, and Severus returns the favour struggling to contain the fire burning beneath his skin.

“You’re a fool Severus Snape. An ignorant, selfish fool.”

Severus blinks at Potter’s words for a moment uncomprehending; baffled at their sudden appearance.

“How dare…” suddenly Potter is moving towards him, his legs eating the distance between them till finally he’s standing right in front of Severus, bare inches separating them. The puff of Potter’s breath is warm where it reaches Severus’s face. Along with it comes the smell of pine and wood polish and for a moment Severus’s breath clogs in his throat.

Harry’s eyes bore into his own, dark and wide before falling to his lips. it happens , not suddenly, in fact Severus think he might be able to describe it all if only his mind had not been busy rushing in frantic circles while Harry slowly moved forward, first gently laying his  fingertips against Severus’s cheek before brushing his lips against Severus’s own. Its quick, nothing more than the press of Harry’s dry, slightly chapped lips against his own. For a moment he’s there warm and steady and then he’s gone, fingers sliding off his cheek and when Severus opens his eyes it’s just in time to see Harry’s shadow disappearing through the doorway.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!<3


End file.
